After hours
by FearIsButAQuestion-OrAnswer
Summary: Its night time when Peter knocks on the door to Alices room... shelets him in...thats when it happened ONESHOT


"Alice! Alice! may i come in!" _just hearing him so cheerful make me want to..._ "dirty thoughts...baka!" "no! Peter you ca- ok..." He opened the door gracefully and closedit gently running towards her. "PETER! why dont you have a shirt on" just as he sat down he looked a her with a certain gleam in his eye. it sparkled in a way which made alice heat up. his eyes were half lidded and he smirked. "what?" Alice asked

the next she knew she was up against the bed board Peter holding her hands above her head. "alice" he breathed slowly. "you tell me" her eyes quivered. "uhh...i..." he stared deep into her eyes his still shrodded the smae half lidded way. "i dont know!" she struggled as he leaned towards her and put his mouth close to her ear "ill i ever asked of you was love...now let us take this further...but only if youre comfortable with it.." she trembled knowing what he was talking about. she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "t..." "yes my dear?"

"take...me" peters eyes shrunk he was suprised. "alright " he whispered blowing into her ear. He pinned her down below him and caught his lips on hers. Alice and peter were both blushing violently. slowly peter lips traveled down the side of her neck then he nibbled. "nng s-stop" he smiled looking up at her. "but im just doing as told Alice dear im keeping you near"

Just a he was about to move down lower to Alices chest she flipped the situation unzipping Peters pants "a-alice ah-what-are-" before he could finish alice had lcked across the top of his erection. "nnngg Alice" peters had flew back in pleasure his ears had lowered and he had been clutching alices hair in his hands. he could only dream what was happening at this moment before coming in her room he had thought he would only be pleasurng his alice never in his fantasies had it even gone this far.

Alice then licked up the side of his erection causing himto moan. "alice dear...mmn". she then took him in her mouth again and started pumping him slowly wth her hand with massaing the tip with her tongue. "ALICE! nnnnyyymm" his grip on her hair tightened and you could swear that his face was an even brighter red. "a-alice..." he breathed as she started pumping faster. he gripped the sheets of the bed as well and felt himself stiffen as alice kept speeding up. swat matting both of them. "ALICE STOP IM GOING TO NNNNYYYYYKKKGG" it was to late his seed was now in alices mouth. Peters hand went over his mouth as he thought alice would spit it up, make a face, or ask to go to the bathroom. instead he saw her swallow it hungrily and then locked lips with him. when releasing sh elooked into his eyes "sweetly sour i like it" she licked her lips.

he smirked as alice unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled off her night gown. "alice" he whispered. _tis is a fantstic dream come true alone with peter ..._ he then took one of her nipples in his mouth and toyed with it while fondeling her other breast with his hand. "peter mmmnnnnggggg" she was now breathing heavy "this is to pay you back for making me feel so good" he whispered going back to his toying. one of her hands was gripped onto his bunny ear. "nnnnnnn peter" he then kissed her lips and moved his hand down and rubbed her through her panties. "ahh nnnyy Peter!" her head flew back and she blushed violently as he did. "say my name like that again" she wimpered hearing those words. he then slid down her panties. "lets see...my dear...sweet..alice do you taste as sweet as you look. he then licked her clit. "PETER MMMNNNNNAAA!" "thats it say it like that.."he then inserted his tongue inside of her "PPPPPETTTTTTTTTEEEEERRRRR NNNYYYYAAA!" he then came on the spot he froze from embarassment. "peter..did you just" he looked up at her "uhh i " he blushed. she leaded towards his face looking in his eyes. "you came on the sound of me screaming youre name...that turns me on.." he blushed and smiled. "lets finish this" he slowly moved into her and she cried alittle. "i it hurts" "im sorry alice!" "keep going" she blushed. "he slowly did " i love you alice...alice" he broke her barrier "it -hurts-s" he hugged her an began pumping slowly. she blushed feeling a sensation of pulse going through her body "peter...mmnnn" "alice..nnn" they breathed. soon enough Peter started faster and faster until sweat was rolling of them alice had grabbed onto peter and arched her back. "MMMMMMNNN PETER" he thrust fater and faster "alice...!"

"NNNNNNGGGGG PETER IM GOING TO!" "ME TTOOO!" soon enough peters seed shot inside of her. and alice ad came over his erection. "alice" he hugged her whilst falling over "peter.." they both blushed and snuggled close together. "excuse me but you must want new sheets...and you want me to leave...and you." she hushed him with a kiss. "peter stay with me for the night...and...i love you..." peter starteds haking and then he sprang up "YAY MY ALICE LOVES ME! YYAA YAYA!" "oh peter he he"

he smiled down at her. "i lovey you too alice!" he hugged her. soon both had clean sheet and were laying together in a loving embrace. both in pure love.


End file.
